When You Go To Meet God, You Know You Have To Look Nice
by Be My Master
Summary: "If I survive this, mom, I'll see you tomorrow. I always wanted to fly. I guess falling is the closest feeling." Based off Bullet, by Hollywood Undead. Suicidaly Gregor. Au, Gregor never went to the Underland, never found his dad. I didn't put it in, but he's 16.
1. I'm Scarred, More Scarred Than My Wrist

**PoV Gregor**

It was late at night when I left the note next to her bed. She was sleeping peacefully, curled around my dad's pillow. I walked back to my room and sat on my bed, waiting until I could see the sun peak over the horizon. I then got up and changed into my nicest suit. I heard the soft pitter patter of little feet as Boots walked to the bathroom.

"Gregor?" she asked. "Why you in a suit?"

"Because I'm going to meet someone very important," I said.

She nodded, and walked away, content with my answer. I sighed a little, and made my way to the kitchen. I reached up into the drinks shelf, bringing down a bottle of gin. I heard Boots go to her room again, and I walked to the bathroom. I opened the mirror cabinet and took out my mom's stomach pills. I walked with a spring in my step to the front door and up to the twentieth floor, where I turned to the roof.

I sat with my legs dangling off the edge, the bottom of the bottle of gin taunting me. I looked down at the asphalt, which never looked softer. I polished off the bottle of pills, and the gin. A stomach full of pills didn't work before, but maybe this time it would. I didn't think so.

I bet that my mom's found my note by now, and she's called the cops. I could hear them in the distance. _It's now or never,_ I though.

If I survive this, mom, I'll see you tomorrow.

I always wanted to fly.

I guess falling is the closest feeling.


	2. Gregor's note

Dear mom.

My legs are dangling off the edge,  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.  
My legs are dangling off the edge,  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.  
Gone too far and yeah I'm gone again,  
It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends,  
I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends,  
Ones a bottle of pills, ones a bottle of gin,  
I'm 20 stories up, yeah I'm up at the top,  
I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off,  
Asphalt to me has never looked so soft,  
I bet my momma found my letter, now she's calling the cops,  
I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it,  
'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance,  
Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,  
'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is,  
I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife,  
But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice,  
I never bought a suit before in my life,  
But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice.  
So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow.  
My legs are dangling off the edge,  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,  
My legs are dangling off the edge,  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.  
We hit the sky, there goes the light, no more sun, why's it always night?  
When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream,  
When you can't dream, well, what's life mean?  
We feel a little pity, but don't empathize  
The old are getting older, watch a young man die,  
A Mother and a Son and someone you know, smile at each other and realize you don't,  
You don't know what happened to that kid you raised,  
What happened to the Father, who swore he'd stay?  
I didn't know 'cause you didn't say,  
Now Momma feels guilt, yeah Momma feels pain,  
When you were young, you never thought you'd die,  
Found that you could but too scared to try,  
You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye,  
Climb to the roof to see if you could fly.  
So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow.  
My legs are dangling off the edge,  
The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,  
I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,  
My legs are dangling off the edge,  
A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.  
I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,  
Like a bird so high,  
Oh I might just try,  
I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,  
Like a bird so high,  
Oh I might just try,  
Oh I might just try.

-G


End file.
